


Шлюндра

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Prostitution, Rape, Violence, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Когда-то её звали Года.





	Шлюндра

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие, изнасилование  
> Примечания: гет, все герои совершеннолетние. Шлюндра — имеет то же значение, что указано в тексте, в грубой его форме. В повседневной жизни он может использовать в контексте «неряха».

Когда-то её звали Года. Но это было так давно, что она уже и не помнит, когда. Может, в прошлой жизни?..

Теперь она Шлюндра. Именно так, с большой буквы. Именно так её зовут — хотя как зовут... бросают в спину, шипя сквозь зубы, смотря с отвращением. А когда-то...

Она помнит этот день, как вчера. День своего падения, день, когда она возродилась снова, стала той, чьё имя теперь стараются не произносить.

В самом начале пути было больно — надо же было так оступиться: пойти вечером, задержавшись после вечерних курсов, мимо художки. Потрепанного, исписанного граффити здания с потрескавшимися стенами и обшарпанными лестницами, куда лишний раз старались не заглядывать.

Был декабрь, как раз перед самым маминым днём рождения, она спешила домой. Последний автобус в новые районы должен был прийти через десять минут, а до остановки ещё было все пятнадцать, но если срезать — как раз через художку и поле за ней, и тут как раз не скользко, не то что дорога у магазина с сомнительной репутацией, — за три доберётся.

Вот лестничный пролёт, вот леса — администрация города как раз выделила бюджет, чтобы отстроить когда-то известную школу, — а вот...

Она сглупила, обернулась на звук, похожий на писк мяукающего котёнка, и всё — дальше она помнит смутно: чьи-то руки, зажавшие ей рот, кто-то, сдёрнувший джинсы, порванные колготки и боль, что не уходила, вбиваясь в память с каждым толчком — и холод, как же ей было холодно!

Но её никто не слышал, хотя она пыталась кричать, — разве может кто-то услышать удушливое мычание?

Она не помнит, как вернулась домой. Помнит лишь обидные слова матери, когда та поняла, что случилось. Она хлопнула дверью, не оглядываясь: в наспех собранном рюкзаке лежала пара джинсов, старый свитер, паспорт да пара купюр по сотне.

Утром вышла на работу, но слухи быстро дошли и туда. Ей выплатили должное и указали на дверь. Она послала их туда, откуда они появились на свет, и впервые по лицу не пошли розовые пятна, как у школьницы, которой она была ещё прошлой весной.

Через пару недель деньги кончились, а жить было надо, она хотела жить, очень. И две полоски не вселяли никаких надежд.

И она пошла — вон там обшарпанная стена, все знают, кого там можно найти.

А администрация уже давно махнула на все планы рукой.

_Вон Ричка приветственно машет, он помогает ей время от времени, подкидывает денег, но когда она предлагает отработать их по-честному — она уж точно умеет и знает, как, — он отмахивается._

_И она не винит его. Она перепробовала стольких, что пальцев всех рук и ног не хватит. Но ей плевать._

После выкидыша, случившегося шестью месяцами позже, ранним маем, когда она с трясущимися руками отправилась к гинекологу, который безжалостно заключил: «Детей больше не будет», ей было уже всё равно.

От неё отказалась мать, люди, видевшие её беременной, тыкали пальцем: мол, нагуляла невесть от кого, и вот, глядите, уже не беременна! Как только рука-то поднялась...

_Ричка — один из немногих, кто относится к ней так же, как в прошлые времена. Возможно, он даже влюблён в неё, но её это не волнует._

_Всё, о чём она думает, — как долго ей придётся изображать оргазм и с наигранным возбуждением, граничившим с отвращением, сосать чей-то толстый член. А потом, упершись в стену двумя руками и сцепив зубы, ждать, когда этот кто-то кончит, с остервенением вбиваясь в её задницу._

Она бы всё отдала, чтобы того дня никогда не было, но вот она снова здесь: на улице морозный декабрь, за спиной знакомая стена и колонна, за которую она цеплялась, пытаясь закричать. На ней короткая юбка, броский макияж и колготки в сеточку, и она не Года. У неё нет имени — она Шлюндра, и никем другим ей уже не стать.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 — «Шлюндра»


End file.
